My Babysitter's a Vampire: Powerless Part 1
by thisreallyisntme
Summary: We've seen Ethan and company face off against many supernatural forces, always coming out on top. Unfortunately, this new threat has a way of stealing people's power and using it for himself. How will Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory and Erica square off against a threat they know absolutely nothing about?
1. Chapter 1

MBAV:Fan Fiction Powerless Part 1

It was a celebratory time for White Chapel High. The football team had just won the homecoming football game and clinched the conference title. The star football player, quarterback Jeff Thomas is walking his girlfriend after White Chapel's big win tonight. "That was a great game, you were awesome, Jeff." His girlfriend said.

"Yes I was," Jeff replies, "aren't you glad you're with me?"

"Someone is a little confident I see," the girl answers.

"I have a right to be, I mean we won the game, you're my girl, what could be better?" Right then Jeff Thomas bumps into a scrawny young kid, possibly a freshman wearing a blue hoodie." "Hey watch it dork!" Jeff yells.

"Back off" the young hooded kid answers back.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do you know who I am?" Jeff retorts angrily, shoving the young boy to ground, causing Jeff and his girlfriend to laugh hysterically.

The young boy gets up and looks into Jeff's eyes, which are a foot away from his own, whispers "my meal," and jumps up to grab Jeff by the neck, and immediately like vines drinking from a pond of water, white streams of energy flow from Jeff's body and enter the young boy, and cause the boy to grow in size while Jeff shrinks. When the boy is done, he is no longer scrawny, but big and muscular. Jeff, on the other hand, who was once 6-3, 230 pounds, was now down to 5-3, 125 pounds. He was no longer recognizable. He then looks at the scared and screaming girlfriend, he approaches her and says "Your turn, and what a shame, you're very pretty." He would also grab her by the neck and watch her energy flow like water from a stream and into his body. "That was great." The boy says to himself in a congratulatory manner. "I bet he won't push anyone around again." He leaves Jeff Thomas and his girlfriend lying on the ground.

Chapter 1

Ethan and Sarah are cuddled up together on the couch watching a vampire show on TV. Jane comes downstairs and is annoyed by the show.

"Another vampire show? Really?" Jane asks.

"Hey, it's a good one," Ethan replies. "It's about vampires who drink bottled blood. It's blood juice."

"I wish we had a place to buy blood juice," Sarah said. "It would make life so much easier."

"And I don't?" Ethan asks with a smile on his face.

"Of course you do Ethan." Sarah answers as she kisses him on the cheek. Jane, who's even more irritated than before begins to go back upstairs until she sees something shocking on TV. "EWWWW! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Jane screams as Ethan fumbles as he tries to change the channel.

"They're, uh, hugging." Ethan awkwardly replies to Jane. "Just some hugging. Um Sarah," he whispers to Sarah, "What were they doing?"

"Do you remember health class?" Sarah replies. Ethan and Sarah begin look for something else on TV when they come across a news flash. "A student has gone missing. At approximately 7:30 pm, White Chapel football star Jeff Thomas was last seen with his girlfriend, Alexa James. While we do not know the whereabouts of Jeff Thomas, Alexa James is now in the hospital in Intensive Care as she was found lying on the ground next to an unidentified student. The Police are now investigating."

"That guy looks familiar," Ethan says to Sarah. "Do you think that could be Jeff Thomas?"

"No," Sarah answers, "Jeff is much bigger than that." Ethan, who is thinking about the situation, begins to wonder if he should investigate.

"I think I need to talk to Benny about this and maybe look into..."

"No you don't," Sarah cuts off "this is our night together. Let's just watch something else. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get a lot more done tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right," Ethan concedes, "besides, we can't find anyone to watch Jane this late anyway. Would you like to finish watching that show?"

Chapter 2

The next school day at White Chapel was the complete opposite of yesterday. Everyone is either worried or sad about what happened to Jeff and Alexa. Many of the girls were hugging each other in tears while the guys were trying to keep their emotions together, a few of them failed. "_Dear Teachers and students,"_ the voice over the P.A. boomed. "_Remember to keep Jeff Thomas and Alexa_ _James in your thoughts and prayers today. Always remember, if we stick together, we can overcome."_

Ethan, walking in the hallway with Sarah, Benny and Rory was discussing what he saw on the news last night. "It's so sad around here." Rory opens with. "I've never seen anything like this before, and we have supernatural stuff happen all the time."

"It just seems weird to me," Ethan said. "Jeff is with Alexa but no one knows what happened to him and there is another guy there?"

"I don't know." Benny replies, "I've seen that guy before. I mean, where did he even come from?"

"Let's ask him." Rory said. Everyone looks at Rory with awkward expressions, until Ethan ponders about what he said. "I mean, you are a seer, right Ethan? You should go up to the hospital and get a vision."

"You're right Rory." Ethan said. "We'll go there after school."

"Whoa," Rory said. "What do you mean we?"

"We'll, it was your idea." Ethan said, "Besides, it's the only way to find out who that guy is."

"You do know they're not just going to let you up there, right?" Sarah says in a skeptical manner. "You have to find out what room he's in and prove you're next of kin."

"Yeah, I know," Ethan says understandingly. "We're going to need a distraction."

"Leave that up to me." Benny says, "I know exactly what to do."

"Alright guys, you have fun." Sarah says to the boys. "I have to check on Erica, she's going through another hunger phase. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Ethan says as they all depart for class.

Chapter 3

After school, Ethan, Benny and Rory all meet at the White Chapel Memorial Hospital. From the outside it looks like a cathedral and actually bigger than one also. On the inside, it is completely white. White walls, white furniture, white signs with dark lettering, and the doctors (frustrated with all the supernatural illness), nurses and receptionists all wear white. It has five floors. It is a very busy hospital as it is the only one in White Chapel. "It's so busy in here, "Rory observes, "who would think in a town this small it would be this insane?"

"Well, with all the supernatural disasters that go on here," Ethan replied, "They would hire some paranormal experts."

"Come on guys," Ethan said impatiently. "We have to figure out what room Jeff is in so I can know what's going on."

"Why don't you fake a stomach ache, Rory?" Benny suggested.

"But I don't have a stomach ache." Rory answered. "Besides, I'm a vampire, we don't get those."

"Abdomen Dolore," Benny chants as a sudden sharp pain comes to Rory's stomach.

"Ow, my stomach," Rory writhes in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"Stop your bellyaching," Benny says, "Now I just need a disguise." So the boys sneak around to the back of the hospital and they come across the laundry area, they immediately jump into a basket of clothing and come out dressed in two sets of scrubs and a hospital gown. Afterward, they manage to enter the hospital unnoticed from the laundry area and find a bed to put Rory in. They move around the hospital trying to find where Jeff Thomas would be to no avail. Eventually a nurse stops them in the hallway.

"Excuse me doctor, where is this patient headed?" The nurse asks.

'Um," Benny stammers, "To, the, um, ICU."

"What is wrong with this patient?" The nurse asks

"Ahh, pend-is-i-tis?" Benny answers unconvincingly.

"I'm going to have to check with..." The nurse responds before being interrupted by Ethan's telepathy."

"It's okay," Ethan says convincingly to the nurse. "We just need a room next to John Doe." Ethan's growing telepathy now gives him the power of persuasion.

"I have just the room." The nurse replies, as she leads them right next to Jeff Thomas' room. "Here we are 3-B. I hope your appendix feels better young man."

"Thank you," Rory says while writhing in pain. "That was awesome." He whispers to Ethan.

When the boys get settled into the room, Benny immediately lifts the stomach spell off of Rory, which causes an argument.

"You didn't have to use that spell!" Rory yells at Benny.

"I had to make it convincing!" Benny yells back.

"Hey you two," Ethan whispers forcefully, "you're going to blow our cover. Keep it down while I check on Jeff." Ethan then checks on Jeff, checking to see if this really is Jeff or someone else. He checks around the body, hoping to get a vision, to no avail. He is almost convinced that there is nothing wrong until he gets to the boy's neck. Ethan then gets a vision of the boy being attacked, and watching his body shrink. It is in fact Jeff Thomas, just skinnier and sicklier. Unfortunately, the attacker's face is covered by his hood, so he still doesn't know who did this to Jeff. Ethan was on his way to tell Benny and Rory, but he is soon greeted by hospital security guards, one grabbing Benny, and two grabbing Rory (who's still afraid of being exposed as a vampire).

"You do not belong in here," one of the security guards says to Ethan. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The three are then escorted to the back of the hospital and thrown surprisingly five feet away from the building. Rory, who actually lower than Benny after they were thrown in the air, floated so Benny would land first, while Rory landed on him.

"Ow," Benny groans. "What do those guys eat? They're so, strong. Get off me, Rory."

"Hurts don't it?" Rory asks. "Now you know how I feel, also, you should learn to fly."

"Listen guys," Ethan interrupts. "That was Jeff Thomas. He was attacked and had all of his muscles sucked out of him."

"Did you get a look at the guy who did it?" Benny asked, still in pain.

"No," Ethan answered. "He had a hooded sweater that covered his face. We have to find out who did this and figure out a way to stop him."

"Right now?" Rory asked. "I have a meeting with the Vampire Council. They said if I didn't come, they'd tear my head off."

"Okay Rory, but meet with us when you're done." Ethan said.

"Okay, guys I'll see you later." Rory ended and they went their separate ways. Rory was on his way to the Council when he saw someone getting mugged. He went to see what was happening and he was surprised by who it was.

"You?" Rory asked. "You're the person behind the attacks."

"What are you are talking about?" The hooded boy asked.

"I just saw you; I can't believe it's you. How did you learn to do that?"

"You're confused." The hooded boy replies, "Your mind is playing tricks on you, you need to forget what you saw."

"I won't forget this." Rory responds.

"Yes you will." The hooded boy answers as he grabs Rory by the jaw and puts his hand on his head. In a matter of seconds, the stream of energy abandons Rory and goes into the hooded one's head. Rory is left dumbfounded and confused about where he is, as his memories have abandoned him. The hooded boy, now with Rory's memories, whispers one word. "Ethan."

Chapter 4

Later that night at Ethan's house, Ethan is discussing his vision with Benny and Sarah in his bedroom. "So that guy really was Jeff Thomas?" Sarah asked. "I can't believe it. I mean, he's so unrecognizable."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how this happened." Ethan pondered aloud. "I haven't been able to find anything on the internet or library about stuff like this. I don't even know where to look."

"Were there other occurrences like this?" Benny asked.

"I don't know." Ethan answered. "All I know is I've never seen anything like this before."

Just then the doorbell rang and the three rushed down to see who that was at the door. They were surprised to find it was Anastasia and her bodyguards.

"Hi, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ethan asked in a surprising manner.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Anastasia asked impatiently.

"Um, sure, um, yeah come on in." Ethan stutters. "So how can we help you?"

"You can tell me where Rory is." Anastasia responds. "He was supposed to come to a very important meeting and he never showed up. I figured since you were friends you can tell me where he might be."

"We haven't seen him since earlier today." Benny added. "He told us he was going to a meeting with you."

"Are you sure you're not hiding him?" Anastasia demanded.

"They don't have a reason to," Sarah quipped. "I'm starting to wonder where he is."

"Yeah, this is strange." Ethan added. "He's usually so reliable about showing up."

"Even when you don't want him to," added Benny quietly.

"Benny," Ethan said in a slight scolding manner. "We have to find him. He might be in trouble."

"Hey guys," Erica interrupted as she arrived with Rory. "Look who I found?"

"Where did you find Rory?" Anastasia asked.

"He was just walking around with that dumbfounded look on his face."

"What else is new?" One of bodyguards asked.

"Anyway, he didn't seem to know who I was," Erica continued. "So I brought him here."

"Who are you people?" Rory asked as he was obviously bewildered as to where he was.

"It's me, Ethan, and Benny and"

"Anastasia." Anastasia interrupted, obviously annoyed. "You were supposed to be at a meeting and you know the penalty for missing important meetings."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Rory asked. "I don't even know where I am. I don't even know who I am?"

"Rory, what's wrong with you?" Ethan asked as he then moved toward Rory. He then grabbed Rory and immediately had a vision. He saw Rory being attacked by the boy in the hoodie, who focused on Rory's head. The hooded boy then turned toward Ethan and called his name. "He was attacked by the same person who attacked Jeff."

"Hoodie guy?" Benny quipped.

"Yes," Ethan answered. "I saw that Rory recognized him and had his memory erased."

"Wait a minute," Erica interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"Rory has amnesia." Anastasia answered. "Tell me everything you know Ethan." Ethan then explained the situation to everyone so everyone was up to speed about the attacks to Rory and the other two students.

"This sounds like a parasite." Anastasia figured out.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked. "We've been trying to find everything we could on this and we got nothing."

"Parasites don't want anyone knowing about them." Anastasia answered. "They like to remain anonymous. That's how they remain strong. I thought we're rid ourselves of them all. Ari put out an alert. We have a parasite loose. Erica, you look after Rory."

"Aw," Erica groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Anastasia forcefully said as her eyes began to glow. "You do." Erica quietly accepted her mission afterwards. "We must go. Be careful, if a parasite grabs a hold of you, he will be difficult to stop. They love taking powers from the supernatural." Anastasia and her bodyguards left the house.

"Parasites," Benny analyzed. "I would have never guessed it. So, when do we go stop him?"

"You heard what Anastasia said," Sarah said. "We have to be careful. We need to figure out his weakness and his strengths. If we go in there without knowing how to beat him, we'll all end like Rory, or worse."

"Yeah, you're right Sarah," Ethan agreed. "We have to..." As Ethan touched Sarah's shoulder, he has a vision of a hospital bed which pans up to reveal that it is Sarah lying in a bed with a breathing tube in her mouth. She was in a coma. This causes panic and fear in Ethan that he hasn't had since his altercation with Stern.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Ethan lied.

"Please tell me the truth." Sarah said.

"Yeah, dude," Benny added, "It's obvious that you saw something big. You might as well just tell us."

Ethan took a deep breath and told his friends of his vision. "Okay I saw you," Ethan said fearfully, "in a coma." As Ethan said this, a shocked reaction came over everyone, Sarah was completely speechless.

"But how?" Benny asked. "She's a vampire."

"What's a vampire?" Rory asked after a seconds of silence. This caused Erica to flash her fangs and glow her eyes. "Oh."

"I can't let this happen." Ethan said, looking scared and confused and yet determined to protect his girlfriend. "I have to stop this."

Chapter 5

The next day at school left Ethan even more nervous about his vision. He didn't want Sarah to leave his sight. Benny and Erica, with Rory tagging along, try to ease his worries to no avail. Ethan has a difficult time trying to focus on his work, or failed attempts to research parasites. Things go from bad to worse for Ethan as news of more attacks come through the speaker.

"Teachers and students," The principal says over the intercom. "I regret to inform you that there have been more attacks on our students. Kurt Lochner and David Stachowski are the latest victims. Please remember to walk in groups and be careful. One other note…"

"We have to end this now." Ethan says as stops listening to the announcement. "I don't know how, but if we don't act soon, there will be no one left for the parasite to feed on."

"I know," Erica added. "If I have to stay with Rory another day I'm going to rip his face off."

"You can actually do that?" Rory asked as everyone else moaned or ignored it.

"But Ethan, "Sarah interfered. "You're not thinking clearly. We have to be smart about this. We can't just fight who we don't know we're fighting." As Sarah said this, Ethan's frustration begins to bubble over.

"She's right Ethan," Benny added. "Besides, Anastasia said..."

"I don't care what Anastasia said!" Ethan yelled in frustration before coming to his senses. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I usually have a handle on what we're up against but I'm completely lost. I don't want anything to happen to any of you..." Ethan grabs Benny and immediately gets another vision. This time it shows Erica, who just had her vampire venom drained, curled up in a corner sobbing while the parasite stalks her.

"For all of your power and your strength and your attitude, deep down you're just a scared little girl," the predator says to Erica. He then turns his attention to Benny, who is crawling away with all of his might. The predator steps on Benny and begins to drain Benny's power. "And you, the crown jewel. When I'm finished with you, no one will stop me."

The vision ends and Ethan is speechless. Sarah, Benny, Erica and Rory all look scared, worried, confused and lost, respectively.

"Ethan?" Sarah calls, but Ethan turns around and leaves. "Ethan!" She cries out again and more nervous than before. "I've never seen him like this before. I need to find him."

"Maybe he just needs alone time Sarah," Erica said. "I'm sure he'll find a way to save the day."

"What's wrong with that guy?" Rory asked.

"Nothing Rory," Benny answers. "I'm going to talk to my grandma to see if she has any ideas on how to stop parasites."

"Okay," Sarah says, "But I'm coming with you."

"Good luck guys." Erica said.

"I need you to come too." Sarah added. "Please?"

"Okay," Erica agreed. "I'll be there."

Meanwhile, Ethan has left the school trying to figure out how to protect his friends. His fear has overwhelmed him. He has no idea how to handle a parasite or what one looks like. He's about to give up when all of sudden a voice comes from nowhere.

"Need some help with something?" The voice says.

"No, I'm fine," Ethan lied. "I just need some air."

"If you're looking for parasites, I know where to find one." The voice said.

"How did you know?" Ethan asked. "I'm been trying to find out who attacked these students. Do you know where he is?"

"You're looking at him." The voice says as he knocks out Ethan with a nerve pinch. The boy then picks up his blue hooded sweater and puts it on.

Chapter 6

"I still can't reach him." Sarah said to Benny. "I'm really worried about him"

"I haven't this seen him this scared since he thought we were zombies." Benny added. "So grandma, do you know how to stop parasites?"

"Unfortunately I don't." Evelyn answered. "I would have to look in an ancient text to find a solution. These parasites are really slippery. They know how to remain anonymous. But it is important that you do not fight this person. That's what he wants. He will take your power and use it against you."

"But what if this guy has Ethan?" Sarah asked fearfully. "I can't let anything happen to him."

"You should do a search." Evelyn said. "You stay with me Sarah, and Benny, you go with Erica and Rory."

"Wonderful," Erica mumbled under her breath sarcastically. "That's just what I need."

"Well, Erica," Evelyn said. "We need your vampire speed to cover more ground, and with Rory's amnesia, he's not much good to us." As Evelyn said this, Rory was playing with Evelyn's medallions. "Don't touch that Rory, it's very dangerous. Alright kids, let's go."

Meanwhile, at an abandoned house not far from the school, Ethan wakes up and finds himself handcuffed to the back of a chair. The windows are boarded up, and the walls look like they are on the verge of collapsing. The hooded parasite greets him. "Rise and shine Ethan."

"Who wwwho are you?" Ethan asked.

"What, you don't know?" The hooded boy asked. "Come on, take a good look. I know I've gotten bigger since the last time you saw me, but look really hard." The parasite takes off his hood, and Ethan looks at his face, which is and he realizes who he is.

"Shaun? Shaun Johnson?" Ethan said. "What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Payback," Shaun answered. "For all the people that picked on me, bullied me, and never wanted to be my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked. "No one picked on you. They left you alone because they thought you were creepy."

"Oh, yes, that's right." Shaun realized. "Well, I was rejected from the football team. All I wanted was a chance to pr..."

"You never tried out for the football team." Ethan corrected. "You thought football was a dumb sport. In fact you didn't like any sports. Is that what happens to parasites? I mean, you take on so much energy you forget your own past?"

"Don't call me a parasite." Shaun scolded. "I am an opportunist. I see what I want and I take it. It's the American way."

"Dude, we're in Canada." Ethan corrected, shocked by Shaun's absentmindedness.

"Whatever!" Shaun said frustrated. "It doesn't matter, you have what I want. Thanks to the memories I took from Rory, I'm going to get it tonight." Shaun goes behind Ethan to unlock the handcuffs. "I want this to be a fair fight. Let's go."

"I'm not fighting you Shaun." Ethan said. "You need help, and I can get it for you."

"I don't want your help." Shaun said. "I want your vision. Now fight me."

"No!" Ethan fires back.

"DO IT!" Shaun screams.

"NO!" Ethan screams back.

"Fine," Shaun accepts. "You don't have to fight me, but I wonder after I get your power if Sarah, by the way I'm still surprised that she's actually with you because she's out of your league, would be interested in me. I think I'd make a better boyfriend."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ethan yelled as he charged at Shaun. He got a hold of him and went inside his mind.

"What are you doing in here?" Shaun asked. "You don't belong here. Get out now."

"So this is what happened to those victims?" Ethan said as he saw visions of Jeff Thomas, Alexa James, Rory Keaner, Thomas Lochner, and David Stachowski. "You've taken from all of these people; I think it's time to give it back. You will return everything you've given…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shaun yells as he pushes Ethan from his thoughts so hard that Ethan fell backwards. Shaun then goes to lift Ethan over his head and throw him into a broken down dining room table. "You want to help me Ethan, give me your powers and your friends' powers."

"Never!" Ethan yells back. "You'll have to kill me first." As Ethan finishes his sentence, Shaun proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"I don't need to do that." Shaun said with an evil grin on his face. "Let's say we invite Sarah to the party."

"No, leave her alone." Ethan said fearfully. He tries to charge at Shaun again but Shaun grabs and slings him into the wall. Afterwards, Shaun stands over Ethan, grabs his phone, which Ethan is unable to hold on to, and leaves text messages for Sarah and Benny, each with different addresses to where they live.

**Sarah it's me. I'm in trouble. Come to 662 Walnut Street.**

** Benny it's me. I'm in trouble. Come to 445 Peanut Street.**

Afterwards, the messages are received by both Benny and Sarah and she is sent into frenzy.

"It's Ethan!" Sarah said. "I have to get to him."

"Okay, but we have to be careful," Evelyn said, "It might be a trap."

"I can't risk it," Sarah returned. "I can't lose him. I gotta go." Sarah rushes off and leaves Evelyn behind. "Sarah, wait!" Evelyn yells out to no avail. With no way to travel, Evelyn contacts Benny to tell him about the message.

"662 Walnut Street?" Benny asked. "Ethan told me he was on Peanut."

"Oh dear," Evelyn sighed. "It is a trap. Sarah ran off for Ethan. Please meet me by the school."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Ethan can barely move, he is bleeding from his mouth and his eye is starting to well. Shaun taunts him even more.

"Wow," Shaun said in amazement. "For someone so smart, you really are stupid about your friends. I think it's time for your vision to be put in better hands." With that, Shaun grabs Ethan's neck, and like so many before him, energy streams leave Ethan and enter into Shaun, which cause Shaun to get a vision. He sees opposition from Sarah immediately. Just as Shaun finished draining Ethan of his power, Sarah walks in. "Right on schedule."

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah screams as she sees Ethan lying on the ground barely conscious. Sarah is now feeling a rage she hasn't felt since she was first bitten by Jesse, her eyes glow, her fangs protrude, and her voice sounds like a Death Metal singer. "BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" She rushes towards Shaun at a speed she's never traveled and uppercuts Shaun so hard, he is lifted five feet in the air and falls back 10 feet, where Sarah is immediately behind him to kick him square in the back. Sarah, with tears in her eyes, immediately starts throwing haymakers, landing all of them, while Shaun laughs the entire time. This only makes Sarah angrier, "You find that funny? You should find this hilarious" She goes to bite Shaun, but she hesitates, not wanting to be a murderer, this gives Shaun time to grab Sarah's neck and begin the process of draining her power. Sarah has a difficult time getting away until she scratches him in the face. Sarah, who's now free from his grasp, hisses at Shaun only to find out that her eyes have reverted to her natural brown color and she has no fangs. Realizing this, she is immediately fearful; she has lost her vampire power. Shaun is laughing hysterically now and stands over Sarah.

"Looking for these?" Shaun asks as his eyes now glow yellow and his fangs protrude. "I've had enough fun; it's time for you to take a nap." Shaun grabs Sarah by the neck and finishes draining her energy. Veins begin to pop out of the side of Sarah's' forehead as she becomes weaker.

Sarah musters up the last of her energy to turn her head and say "E-than," before she passes out. After this, Shaun throws her limp body toward Ethan. Ethan, who is shocked, saddened, and weakened, crawls toward Sarah and holds her head in his arms passionately sobbing for his girlfriend.

"Sa-rah," Ethan cries. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please don't die."

"Dude," Shaun said, "She's not dead, yet. Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your friends, one at a time." With that, Shaun leaves at breakneck speed as Ethan passes out.

Afterward, Evelyn, Benny, Erica, and Rory finally enter the house. "I can't believe I got the wrong the address."

"I can't believe you weigh so much Benny." Erica quipped.

"Come on kids, we have to find Sarah and hopefully Ethan." Evelyn interrupted. They begin to look around the house until Rory, who's wandered off again trips over two bodies lying on the floor.

"Ow," Rory said, "Who are these two people lying on the floor." This causes everyone to come in the room, only to be shocked by what they see.

"SARAH!" Erica shouted.

"ETHAN!" Benny shouted. They immediately rush to their sides. Evelyn is trying to keep her composure but even she is having a hard time doing that.

"We have to get them to the hospital." Evelyn said.

"But grandma," Benny quipped. "Isn't there anything you can do for them?"

"The only way to save them is to stop this parasite. The most we can do right now is to get them stabilized."

"Then what?" Erica asked.

"Hope for the best." Evelyn answered.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Shaun gets more visions of Ethan's friends. He seems to be proud of his accomplishments. "Soon," Shaun said. "I'll have enough power to be unstoppable. No one will ever ignore me again."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

MBAV: Powerless Part 2

It was the first football game since the attacks on Whitechapel students have occurred. Whitechapel won that game thanks to the play of an exciting of new tailback, Shaun Johnson, or as he wants to be known, David Stephens. The local news reporter stands with him after the game.

"After the events that have occurred over the past week, people obviously want to get back to some sense of normalcy. What do you think, David, this victory means to the people of this town?"

"Well nothing can ever take away the pain of losing such a great football player like Jeff Thomas." Shaun said as David Stephens. "I'm only holding his spot until he recovers, I mean until he returns from wherever he is."

"You have had an astounding game today, David." The reporter continued. "312 yards rushing, eight catches for 150 yards, and six touchdowns. This is absolutely amazing for a debut. My question is; why haven't you played sooner?"

"Well I didn't think I'd be any good." Shaun said. "But with our star player out, I felt like I had to do something. I knew it was inside of me, so I just let it out."

"Well, let me say you are astounding." The reporter continued. "We are all looking forward to see what you have next."

"Thank you, sir." Shaun said. "But I would like to say that it is important that we find the person responsible for these attacks. These are our classmates, friends, and family members. I will help out in any way, even if it means finding the real attacker myself."

"Great words from a wonderful student, David, I will be looking forward to your next games. This is Steve Fischer for Channel 9 news. Alright guys, let's go, good job kid." And the news team leaves.

Shaun, obviously pleased with himself, walks away with a menacing grin. "I think I'll play a round of golf."

Chapter 1

In Whitechapel Memorial Hospital, Sarah is in the Intensive Care Unit hooked up to breathing tubes. The vision that Ethan feared has come to pass, Sarah is in a coma. In the room with her are friends and family. Evelyn, Benny, Rory, Erica, the Morgans and Mrs. Fox are discussing Sarah's health with the doctor who has been handling all of the recent attacks.

"Well, right now she's stable." "Dr. Simpson assessed. "It was rough for a while, she wasn't breathing and we almost lost her, but fortunately we were able to keep her with us."

"How long is she going to be like this?" Benny asked.

"As long as it takes until she is able to breathe on her own." Dr. Simpson answered. "To me, it appears that she suffered the same fate that the other victims suffered, but this was far worse."

"You mean like that pizza we had the other day?" Benny asked.

"Worse." Dr. Simpson answered.

"Worse than kidnapped by a bunch of strangers who keep calling you Rory?" Rory asked.

"You are Rory, and we didn't kidnap you, you just have amnesia." Benny answered.

"I do?" Rory countered. "Where is it Carlos?"

"Again, my name is Benny." Benny replied. "And amnesia is when you lose your memory."

"I don't know," Rory said, "You look like a Carlos."

"Anyway," Erica interrupted. "Will Sarah be okay?"

"She will be as long as we can keep her stable." Dr. Simpson answered. "That means no extra stress." But just as Dr. Simpson said that, Rory started walking toward the bed and tripped over the chord to the IV bag, which knocked into the bed remote control which began to shift Sarah out of position. Moving frantically, Dr. Simpson managed to get Sarah's bed back into its position. Dr. Simpson immediately stared daggers into Rory, which caused Rory to mouth 'I'm sorry,' but the doctor managed to compose himself. "I think it's time for Sarah get some rest."

"I agree," Ms. Fox said. "Let's go everyone." Everyone proceeded to leave Sarah's room.

"Are we going to check on Ethan?" Jane asked her mom.

"Right now," Samantha said. "Ethan wants just wants to be alone. I saw him earlier and he's really shaken up by what happened. He hasn't spoken since the incident." Everyone then heads to their own respective homes.

Chapter 2

The next day at school, things are even tenser. With more names added to the list of student attacks, it seems as if Principal Hicks is cautioning students to stay in pairs even more so. He's even added security to escort students home. The one shining light out of all of this is the play of the football team. Benny and Rory are now in Mr. G's third period class. Mr. G is discussing mythical medallions.

"Today class I have a treat." Mr. G said. "We're going to discuss jewelry from Ancient Egypt." The classroom sighs as no one is interested in Mr. G's wacky findings.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Benny asked Rory.

"Like what?" Rory asked Benny.

"I don't know, this class, my name." Benny answered.

"Of course I remember your name Danny." Rory answered.

"Benny." Benny countered.

"So why don't you tell me about this particular artifact Rory." Mr. G interrupted. Unfortunately Rory doesn't answer because he still can't remember his own name. "Do you know what this is Rory? Rory?"

Benny elbows Rory to get his attention. "That's you." Benny whispered to Rory.

"Oh, I'm Rory." Rory said aloud.

"Of course you are," Mr. G said. "Now can you tell me about this medallion?"

"No." Rory answered bluntly.

"Please see me after class," Mr. G said to Rory. "Anyway this medallion is called the Hymilia. Ancient Egyptians believed by wearing this medallion, it would protect them from evil spells and witchcraft. Unfortunately there are none that exist today, otherwise I would be handing them out to everyone." There was an awkward silence after Mr. G's attempt at a joke. "Anyway, all we have are these pictures taken 70 years ago." The picture shows an Olympic style gold medal with a picture of the sun being held by two hands with words written in the sun which appears to be in the Coptic language. Just as Mr. G was going to continue his speech the bell rings and the students immediately leave the class including Benny and Rory. "Not so fast Rory." Mr. G said stopping Rory from proceeding. "We need to talk about your behavior in class."

"Well Mr. G," Benny interrupted. "Rory got knocked in the head so his memory isn't great right now. I'm trying to help work through that."

"Yeah, what Johnny said." Rory added.

"Johnny?" Mr. G asked.

"He hasn't gotten my name right since his accident. It's Benny, Rory." Benny answered.

"Your name is Bennyrory?" Rory asked.

"No." Benny answered obviously annoyed with Rory's inability to remember his name.

"Okay, I understand." Mr. G concluded. "You should take him to the nurse to have his head looked at."

"Will do," Benny said. "Bye." The two boys leave the classroom and immediately run into Erica, who has news to share with Benny and Rory that she doesn't really want to deal with.

"Listen guys," Erica said. "The council wants to discuss what's going on with Mr. Parasite. They want you too Benny."

"Great." Benny added. "I loved being hissed at and threatened."

"How about eaten?" Erica shot back as her eyes glowed yellow, which obviously intimidated Benny. "Listen, I don't want to go to this meeting either. I also have to explain why Sarah and Ethan aren't in the meeting because she wants to talk to them too. So let's just do this and get it over with." Erica then walks away.

After a few seconds of pause, Shaun walks up as David Stephens in attempts to cheer Benny up.

"Hey guys," Shaun said. "I heard about what happened to your friends. I'm sorry. The next touchdown I score will be for them. Take care."

"Thanks." Benny said as Shaun walks away.

"Nice guy." Rory said. But seriously Dean, are we going to get eaten? Will they cook us first?"

"No," Benny said with increasing irritation. "She means drink our blood, she's a vampire, and it's BENNY!"

"What's a vampire?" Rory asked. Benny smacks his head and walks away. "Hey wait!" Rory yells as he runs after Benny.

Chapter 3

"Where are Ethan and Sarah?" Anastasia asked angrily. "I specifically asked for all of you, not most of you."

This startles everyone in the Council as Anastasia is obviously furious over Shaun gaining power and the fear of Shaun taking over White Chapel and Vampire Council.

"Sarah and Ethan were attacked." Benny said in a somber tone. "Sarah is in a coma and Ethan is laying the hospital with a leg cast."

"Is he also in a coma?" Anastasia asked.

"No," Benny answered. "But he's not talking to anyone."

"You're his best friend right?" Anastasia asked. "I'm sure he'll talk to you."

"Actually," Benny corrected "He's not talking at all. Not even to me."

"Well, tell Ethan that if he doesn't tell you what happened, I'll have his head." Anastasia said as her eyes began to glow.

"Honestly," Benny said in an awkward manner. "The way Ethan's feeling, he'd think you were doing him a favor."

"Fine," Anastasia replied. "Then I'll have your head."

"I'll get him to talk." Benny said enthusiastically.

"With Sarah in the hospital, it means that this parasite has vampire venom now. I wouldn't be surprised if he has Ethan's visions now also." Anastasia said. "I need to know who did this so we know what we're up against. Whatever you do, don't confront him. He is stronger now and if he's like the other parasites; he loves hand to hand combat. Please be careful, and don't be like Ethan and Sarah and get yourselves hurt."

"Hey," Erica interrupted. "Sarah was attacked, she didn't go…"

"Sarah is terribly attached to Ethan, I'm sure he went out looking for him like he always does, and Sarah went to protect him. Now they're both useless to us."

"Ethan never fights bad guys alone." Benny said in a frustrated manner. "Something must have happened. Maybe he was kidnapped, I don't know."

"Then it's your job to find what happened isn't it?" Anastasia replied.

"Yes it is." Benny said as if he were agreeing with his grandmother.

"Now, you may leave." Anastasia said. "If I don't hear back from you, there will be consequences."

Erica, Benny, and Rory proceed to leave the building.

Chapter 4

Back at the hospital, upstairs from Sarah, lays Ethan, who is obviously scarred from his injuries. His right leg is elevated because his ankle was shattered after being thrown across the room by Shaun Johnson. His left eye is blackened and swollen, his lip is cut and swollen, and his head is dizzy from a concussion. But none of the pain he physically received from the hands of Shaun could compare to the emotional pain of seeing Sarah, the girl he cares about more than anything or anyone else, being drained of her vampire venom and life energy. Knowing her last words were his name, is so devastating he is having difficulty forming words. He is only left with his sadness and a pain none of his friends or family can help with.

The only thing he has going for him is his eccentric nurse, Shannon Wright, who has had success working with children, but is unable to figure out teenagers. Nurse Shannon's actions annoy Ethan, but Ethan is appreciative because it takes his mind off of his guilt.

"Okay Ethan," said the heavy set brunette in her 40s with a smile on her face. "It's time for your medicine." She attempts to spoon-feed Ethan his medicine, but Ethan turns around without saying a word or changing his facial expression. "Aw, come on, Ethan, the choo-choo train is coming. It's a-coming." Nurse Shannon tries to push the spoon to Ethan's lips but to no avail, so she retreats. "Okay, Ethan, I'll just put it in your IV. Is that okay? Can I get a smile for the lovely day today?" Ethan rolls his eyes and turns his back to the nurse yet again.

Meanwhile, outside of Ethan's room, Benny, Evelyn, Jane, Erica, and Rory all arrive to visit Ethan after they just saw Sarah.

"He's still not talking," Nurse Shannon said. "I can't seem to reach him. He's so shaken up by what's happened to him, he's not sleeping and he's barely eating."

"Not to worry," Evelyn said. "We'll take it easy on him." They all walk into the room to greet Ethan, who still hasn't moved or even flinched as his friends and family enter.

"Hello Ethan," Nurse Shannon said with a bright smile. "These people are here to greet you and look after you. If you need me, just call and I'll be here. And remember, you're not alone." Nurse Shannon leaves the room.

"Is she always that way?" Benny asked as he was obviously freaked out by the nurse.

"I think she is," Jane said. "She was like that with me when I came here for a twisted ankle."

"Hello Ethan," Evelyn greeted. "Your parents will be here in an hour, they're both caught in traffic. We all love you and we want you to get better." Sadly, those comforting words from Benny's grandmother had no effect on the emotionless Ethan, who is stuck in his depression.

"Hey buddy," Benny added. "That nurse is kind of creepy, don't you think?" No response from Ethan.

"Hey, you have a TV." Rory interrupted. "I heard they're supposed to interview that new kid on the news." Rory turns on the TV and there is an interview with David Stephens.

"_I just want to make things as easy for the people of Whitechapel as I can." '_Stephens' said. _"I don't know if he's listening, but Ethan, my next touchdown is for you. Get better buddy." _

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is another great message from this fine young man who is doing his best to help cope with these heinous attacks on our students. This is…"_

"Turn it off." Ethan whispers silently as he finally perks up. Everyone is surprised to see Ethan finally talk, none more than Benny.

"Dude, you're talking." Benny said.

"Yes, it's been a few days." Jane added.

"Turn it off," Ethan said, completely ignoring what Jane and Benny said to him. Unfortunately Rory, who had the remote didn't hear Ethan's direction.

"Rory, TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Ethan yelled as the entire floor heard him.

"Why?" Rory asked. "That David Stephens guy seems real cool. He said..."

"That's not David Stephens." Ethan shot back.

"It isn't?" Rory asked. "He said his name was David Stephens though. Now, I'm confused."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jane added.

"That's the guy who attacked me." Ethan said while everyone was shocked to hear this. "That is Shaun Johnson."

"Shaun Johnson?" Benny asked. "You mean the kid from our 7th grade class that was suspended for eating bugs?"

"Same one," Ethan said. "He's the parasite we're looking for. He's using the strength he took from Jeff Thomas, Kurt Lochner, and David Stachowski and made himself a football player."

"I thought he hated football." Benny added.

"He does, but he's taken on so much energy he doesn't know who he is half the time." Ethan said. "He knew about us through Rory's memory, and he took my visions."

"So great, now you can't see the future?" Erica asked as Ethan shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Benny interrupted. "I think I know a spell to get your visions back."

"Don't, please." Ethan pleaded, knowing this wouldn't go well.

"It's okay Ethan," Benny assured him. "Conspectu egressus." Sparks come from Benny's fingers, but unfortunately his spell took away Ethan's vision completely.

"Benny!" Ethan scolded. "Now I can't see anything."

"I knew that would happen." Erica added.

"Hold still, Ethan." Evelyn said as she flicked some sparks towards Ethan's eyes which repaired his sight. "Better?" Ethan nodded his head. "Now that you're talking, we need to know what you saw that made you run away from everyone. We need to know what this Shaun boy did so we know what we're up against. I know you can do it. You're strong."

"Yeah Ethan," Benny added. "You took on Jesse, you beat Stern, and they've been around much longer than this guy. So what happened?"

Ethan took a deep breath and explained everything. "The vision I saw that started this was Erica losing her vampire venom and afraid for her life, and watching Shaun stand over you claiming you to be his crown jewel. He wants your wizard powers because he thinks he'll be invincible and he wants to humiliate you Erica. When I saw that, I freaked out, so I left to try to find some way, any way to prevent these visions from happening. Then Shaun, whom I didn't recognize at first, said he knew how to stop parasites. I should've known better. But he kidnapped me, beat me up, gave you all different locations and took my power. Then Sarah," Ethan begins to fight back tears. "Fought him off and was kicking his butt, and then…" Ethan is no longer able to speak as he finally breaks down tears. The only words he is able to get out are "my fault." Evelyn quickly goes to console him as Ethan buries himself in Evelyn's arms. Jane goes to hug Ethan also with tears in her eyes. Nurse Shannon, who came in to check on Ethan, is also in tears. Benny tries his best to keep from crying, but seeing his best friend in a vulnerable state he has never witnessed before has him wiping tears from his face. Rory, without his memories, is still saddened by what's going on. Erica, however, is riddled with so much anger; she storms out of the room, which leads to Benny going after her.

"Hey," Benny called. "Where are going?"

"I can't stay in there anymore." Erica answered. "All I feel now is rage toward Ethan. If it weren't for him, Sarah wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for Ethan," Benny replied. "Sarah would be dead. He's saved her so many times it's ridiculous."

"She wouldn't be in those situations if it weren't for him." Erica shot back.

"Yes because you can see into the future." Benny said sarcastically. "My best friend is in the hospital too so you need to lay off of him."

"At least he doesn't have tubes in him." Erica fired. "My best friend is in a coma because for some reason, she cares about your STUPID, LOSER, GEEK FRIEND!"

"Gee, Erica." Benny fired back. "I didn't know cared so much about Sarah, BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON YOU SEEM TO CARE FOR IS YOURSELF!" This pushed Erica over the edge. She knocked Benny into the wall and mounted him as she was going to bite him. Benny, as a defensive reaction, shot sparks in her face which knocked her backwards. They were both shocked by this. After a few seconds, Erica attempts to go back after Benny only to be stopped by Evelyn's force field, which separates the two.

"Enough!" Evelyn scolded. "You two need to stop the bickering and come together. The last thing we need to do fight each other, so knock it off."

"Whatever," Erica said. "I don't need this. I'll find this guy myself." And Erica sped off. Meanwhile Rory walks out to see Erica had left.

"What happened between you two Barney?" Rory asked.

"BENNY! IT'S BENNY!" Benny yelled. "You know, you were just annoying when you knew who we were. Now you're just useless." Benny would also storm off.

"Benny!" Evelyn yelled to no avail. She then looks at Rory with the pity, love, and understanding that only a grandmother would have. She is also saddened by Benny and Erica's fight as she now has to look after Rory since Benny and Erica both stormed out of the hospital. Rory, who seems hurt by Benny's words, is looking at Evelyn with even more confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Rory asked which leads to Evelyn putting her arms around him and escorting him back into Ethan's room.

Chapter 5

Erica is out walking and flying around at speeds only a vampire can appreciate, attempting to find Shaun. With Sarah's condition fresh in her mind, she is even more short-tempered than usual. She has been ignoring phone calls from Evelyn and her mom while she looks to exact revenge on Shaun for injuring her best friend. Meanwhile, Benny is at home looking for something in his spell book to help him fight parasites. He is aggressively turning pages looking for anything he could use. Both Benny and Erica find tons of frustrations instead. Benny throws his book across the room. Evelyn walks in with Rory in an attempt to talk to Benny.

"Benny, don't you tear that book. Because if you do, I will have you repair that book as a toad. Anyway we need to talk." Evelyn said.

"About what?" Benny asked.

"Your actions." Evelyn answered. "The way you acted was completely unacceptable. I understand you are upset about Ethan, but there is no need to fight Erica or talk to Rory the way you did."

"Erica attacked me first." Benny responded.

"Because you egged her on." Evelyn answered.

"She was blaming Ethan for everything, grandma." Benny fired back. "For everything he's done for all of us, all of a sudden Ethan's a terrible person?"

"Erica's best friend is in a coma, and she doesn't know how to handle it. You need to be more understanding." Evelyn said.

"So you're going to take her side?!" Benny fired. "I'm leaving."

"NO YOU ARE NOT BENJAMIN WEIR!" Evelyn shouted stopping Benny in his tracks. Evelyn then calms down and proceeds to finish her point. "Erica is in danger; she's going to need us. She doesn't stand a chance against Shaun by herself. I've told you this before; you are stronger with your friends than you are alone. Plus, you need to apologize to Rory."

Benny takes a deep breath, looks at Rory and says "I'm sorry Rory, for being a jerk to you."

"Okay." Rory accepted.

"Okay," Evelyn quips, "Let's go find Erica."

The search begins for Erica as they look into everyplace she might be as well as where Ethan was attacked. Meanwhile, Erica comes across an alley where two guys are talking to each other. One guy leaves, as the other guy, who is wearing a red hoodie, and has a toothpick in his mouth, approaches her.

"Hey hot stuff," the guy said. "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm looking for someone." Erica said in an uninterested manner.

"If you're looking for a boyfriend, I'm your guy." The person said.

"Leave me alone," Erica replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Sure you are," the man said as he grabs Erica. "You just don't know it yet."

"I said BACK OFF!" Erica screams as she pushes the guy down to the ground.

"I think you need a lesson in manners little girl." The guy said as he gets up to attack Erica again. But this time, Erica is ready as she grabs him, pushes him against the wall, turns his head and bites him. All of the anger Erica was feeling, the despair of losing her best friend takes over her consciousness. Sarah is no longer there to keep her in line as she sucks the would-be attacker's blood out of his body. A few moments later, after Erica has completely drained the attacker, she comes up with a look of a sick satisfaction by what she has just done. Her humanity was devolving, and she became a monster.

"Very good," the other guy said as he appeared from the shadows. "How does it feel to take something away from someone weaker than you?"

"You told him to attack me?" Erica figured out.

"Well, yeah," The hooded figure answered. "Ethan's power of persuasion is amazing. Not to mention it got your attention."

"How do you know about Ethan? Wait a minute; it doesn't matter, because as you can see, it didn't work." Erica shot back.

"Actually it did," The blue hooded shadowy figure who turned out to be Shaun Johnson said. "That guy was just a decoy, and now I'm going to be a hero for stopping you." Shaun reveals a video camera showing footage of Erica's attack.

"It doesn't matter," Erica said angrily. "Once you're dead it won't mean anything." Erica then goes on the attack and begins a fight so fast no one would be able to figure out what's going on until Erica knocks Shaun into the wall with a devastating uppercut. Erica then rushes to give a roundhouse kick to the side of Shaun's skull.

"Geez you're strong," Shaun said while holding the side of his face. "Being a vampire has been good to you I see."

"You have no idea." Erica said. She then goes to bite Shaun but he quickly grabs Erica by the neck.

"Ah, yes, I think this is how I had your friend Sarah before I drained her energy." Shaun said.

"Get off of me," Erica said while trying to fight him off. Unfortunately, the draining procedure had already begun, as Shaun took all of Erica's vampire venom. All that was left was the taunting that Shaun revels in.

"Let me see your nightmares." Shaun said as he saw visions of Erica before her transformation into a vampire. "Yes, for all of your power and your attitude, you're just a scared little girl. Here's your future." Shaun then begins to put visions of Erica being tormented and bullied along with losing Sarah forever. It is enough to put Erica over the edge as she screams from the images in her mind. "Don't worry, I can make it all go away," Shaun said as Erica begins crawling away from him like so many victims crawl away from attackers in horror movies. "I wonder if stakes to the heart effects humans like it does vampires." He grabs a stake that was in the alley and is about to stab Erica when he receives a fireball right at his face.

"Stand away from her Shaun." Evelyn said forcefully with Benny and Rory backing her up. "You will have to go through us if you want her."

"I see you've made it an unfair fight." Shaun said in an annoyed manner. "That's okay; I'll be back for each of you, one at a time." With that, Shaun blurs away at rapid speed.

"Erica?" Evelyn asked as she approached her. "Erica, it's okay it's us. We're here to help you."

Evelyn, Benny and Rory walked toward a frightened Erica who is curled in a ball sobbing. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Erica screamed as everyone gets a bit startled. "Please, just leave me alone. Just leave me..."

"Come on Erica." Evelyn interrupted as she kneels on the ground and comforts Erica. Erica finally stopped fighting and accepted the help. Benny lifts them both as they head to Erica's house.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Erica is sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She has a reflection again as the vampire curse no longer blocks the light in her soul. Sadly, she hates what she sees. With tears streaming from her eyes, she proceeds to put her hair in a bun, and puts on her old glasses that she has abandoned since turning into a vampire. She is dejected by the events of last night. Everything she wanted to be, everything she loved about herself, everything that made guys look at her, had been taken away. She is once again that geek that obsessed with Dusk.

"Is everything alright up there?" Erica's mom asks from downstairs.

"Everything's fine mom," Erica lied. "I'll be down in a minute.

"Well, hurry up or you'll be late for school." Erica's mom responded.

Erica stands up, looks at the mirror, wipes her face and walks downstairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Shaun finished editing a video of his fight with Erica. Making sure he is seen as a hero, he edits out the dialogue and focuses on Erica's attack and his takedown of her. "After this, the town will be in the palm of my hand." Shaun said to himself. "These people are so gullible." He proceeds to laugh as he hits the send button.

To be concluded…


End file.
